The double meaning of Football
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Italy invites America to play some football. America loves football...at least the american one


America was super excited today. "Oh man, I can't wait to play some football with Italy" the young Italian had called him 2 hours earlier and asked if he wanted to play football. America loved his football. He'd played it every day if he could but Texas was pretty much the fanatic. Going so far as to buy everything known to man of his team. America put his jockstrap in his red duffel bag that had the American flag on it. "This is going to be Awesome!"

After a long trip he finally arrived at Italy's house. "Sweet" he parked his car and headed inside. "Hmm…America! So nice of you to join us! _Sono_ _quasi pronto. hanno una sede_" "uh…sure" he quickly sat down on a couch. He didn't know much Italian but he figured he was supposed to sit. Italy quickly went upstairs and just as he went up Germany came down

"What up Germany?" "Hello America ... _warten, was_? Vhat are you doing here?" "Oh! I came to play some football with Italy" "Football? Then vhy do you have shoulder pads?" America smiled and fixed them on better. "Well you can't play football without pads…Well you can but it's not safe"

Germany gave him a confused look "You do vealize that football in Italy is soccer in your home here vight?" "….WHAT!" "_Sie sind wirklich dumm_. You should know this America" "Well…it slipped my mind" "Are you ready America?" Italy asked coming down in a jersey and shorts along with some black cleats. At least America had that right. "Um, I don't think I have the right clothes dude"

Italy titled his head "What do you mean?" "Well I brought stuff to play football and" "Fantastico. That's what we're playing" "Italy he means he vnloy brought stuff to play football in America" "What? But we can still play America" "We can?"

"Sure, you have the jersey and the…" Italy looked at the tight pants "..pants so just remove your shoulder pads and we're good" "Ah sweet" in a flash America was out of this pads. "Alright let's go" America cheered as he headed to the back "You coming Germany?" Italy asked "_nein danke_. I'm going home. Goodbye" he then left through the front.

"Dude Italy!" "Coming America!" they ran out to the backyard and America gasped. There were 2 goals, just like soccer. "You ready to play some football?" "You mean soccer?" Italy laughed "No silly, I mean football" America sighed "That's right. You guys are weird", "Weird?" "Where I come from this is soccer" "Oh, then what's football?" "You really want to see?" Italy looked worried now "I don't know…" "Never mind let's play some soc-eh football" America corrected.

Italy nodded and they started playing. "Little Italy! Your big brother France is here. Open the door" France knocked harder but nobody answered. "That's it I'm coming in" he opened the door and found out it was unlocked. "Italy?"

He then heard grunts and yelling from the backyard "for heaven's sake Italy, if you're not going to be in the house lock your doors" he exclaimed entering the yard. Italy turned to France and America smiled

"Dude France, want to play?" "No way America. _je voudrais obtenir sales_" "awww but France" "NO! I just came here to talk to Italy about staying here for the night. I am super tired and I don't think I can make it to my house" "I don't know France…" "Hey I can take you home when I go" America said happily.

"Really?", "yeah dude" "Great! How about we go now?" America sighed "but we're not done" Italy smiled "its okay America. We can play some other time" "No way dude. France you wait or you're not going" France sighed "I guess I'll wait inside" he then went in "Why did you do-" "Cause dude, I love playing with you" Italy smiled widely

"_Allo stesso modo_ America" America smiled because he had no idea what Italy had said. "Let's finish this" Italy kicked the ball and scored the final point. America sighed "Maybe I should of stopped before" he laughed and Italy joined him. "Let's head in. I'm starved", " I can make us some pasta" "Sounds awesome" America said happily as they went in.

* * *

I love how football here is nothing like football in Italy XD I totally am like Texas. i really love football but i'm not so a fanatic :P


End file.
